


Off Day

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Loceit - Freeform, Logan has a bad day, Logan left the light side, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Remus mention, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan has an off day, luckily Janus is there for him.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Loceit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	Off Day

Walking into the kitchen Janus wasn’t exactly sure what to expect the moment that he saw what he saw. Out of all the other sides, Logan was… to put it bluntly, Logan was the most put-together sides out of all of them. He had never been exactly rude to the dark sides when they had been forced into the subconscious, and he never really seemed to make his problems the others’ problem. Unless that is, it was a direct result of how the others had been treating him, and it oftentimes was a direct result of that and by then it was too late. But usually… usually Logan was fine. 

Usually. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Janus asked gently as he came to stand next to Logan’s hunched form, almost immediately noting the incredibly heavy-looking hoodie that Logan was wearing. It was definitely way too big for him given that it almost went down to his knees, and the worn fabric of the sleeves told Janus the history of the logical side’s compulsive habits. It wasn't necessarily... odd that Logan would wear it, but it was something to noted if it followed a specific pattern. "Did you sleep alright?" He couldn’t help but to add as he leaned over, worry drowning in his stomach at Logan’s exhausted looking face.

Usually, Logan was very much on top of his own sleep schedule, even going so far as to admonish his and Remus’ when the logical side knew that they were staying up for whatever reason. For him to be so tired, it meant that something was obviously keeping him from sleep. 

“Logan?” Came the soft question that was the man’s name. It sounded so painfully concerned that the side in question couldn’t help but to flinch, guilt twisting his heart and his mostly empty stomach. 

But even so, even with the words that sat like dead weight on his tongue… for a solid moment, there wasn't an answer to be given that could easily solve all of Janus’ questions and concerns. Instead, all that Logan could do was to almost morosely jab roughly at the pile of scrambled eggs that Remus had made for them. He had barely even made a dent in them. They were edible of course, unlike the eggs that Remus had made for himself. 

Logan pushed his eggs around again with no discernable pattern in sight. "It's just..." A miserable shrug unlike anything that Janus had seen from Logan, came from Logan. Again there wasn’t exactly an easy way to say what he wanted to say. The emotions all tumbled around inside of him, some burning, while some running as cold as ice. It was the ice that settled faster, and left him feeling as if he were slogging through some kind of invisible mud when everyone around him seemed to be walking at a normal pace. A pace that made him feel as if he were slacking behind on so much. As if he was being lazy. "One of those days. You know?' 

Janus did know. He knew very well in fact. 

But it wasn't something that he couldn’t be worried about. He wouldn’t help but to care about Logan, and his feelings. 

Nobody else seemed to. 

Instead of voicing this Janus just nodded his head, "Understood, I'll keep an eye on things today, and you…” He paused for a moment, before simply resting his hand on Logan’s back, his ungloved fingers tickled by Logan’s messy hair. It felt nice… and soft. And so much more than Logan ever allowed himself to be, but that was okay some progress was still progress in the making, no matter how small it was. “Don't have to worry. I'll ensure that you aren't called on today and disturbed by the others, I promise. Just relax, and take every moment however you can. There isn’t any rush to feel better any time soon." 

The look that Logan sent him was like he had just spared the logical side from a most horrendous and painful death, more than a normal day of work. It made his brain itch with a most irritable itch, and it made him wonder just how often Logan would force himself to work when it felt like his bones were made of cement. And... 

How often did the others unknowingly force him to work, when that was the last thing on his mind? 

It made something heavy and thick inside of Janus' chest, hiss, and coil at the mere thought of it. Something fierce and protective, rattling its tail in warning the mere idea of Logan being forced to something that he didn’t really want to do at the price of his own mental health. Just for the sake of their own progress. Even though he knew that Logan was here and with them, safe and sound as he always would be. Janus couldn't help but to feel just a little overprotective. Like a wolf ready to snarl and fight for his packmate, like if it came to it he would physically put himself in between of Logan and whoever else tried to hurt him. 

He felt almost ridiculous. 

It took him a moment to soothe the creature inside of him, to reassure it that since Logan was with them he would never have to do such a thing ever again if he didn’t want to. 

At least until Logan's warm chapped lips pressed momentarily against Janus' cold scaled cheek. "Thank you," Logan mumbled warmth coloring his tone and a tiny tired smile curling on those lips, it was just loud enough for the two of them to hear. But he scarcely had time to focus on that, before the logical side in question was sinking out completely out of view and back in the safety of his bedroom. 

And even with Logan completely out of sight, Janus couldn't help the red hot blush that covered the human side of his face. A blush that crawled all the way down to the bottom of his neck, and even made him fan himself with his gloves hand. "Yeah," He practically squeaked the words out, the words rushing out of his lungs like an old dog’s squeaky toy and even knowing that nobody but him could hear him say such a thing sure as hell didn’t seem to be stopping him. "Right!" But even with that said, and the hot blush burning the tip of his ear...

Logan wouldn’t be disturbed, he knew that much for certain. 

Janus would take care of everything. Just as he had promised.

For Logan. 


End file.
